


In the blood we lost

by Issymalfoy17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issymalfoy17/pseuds/Issymalfoy17
Summary: After you know who dies his most loyal refuse to back down and the battle of Hogwarts continues.Hermione was supposed to be the smartest witch her age but when the spell hit her abdomen she knew she was a goner. Until something familiar and light enters her vision.Hermione Granger is cursed and her only chance of survival lies in the hands of both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.Will she be able to forgive?And will she actually survive?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	1. to truly lose all sense

Hermione Jean Granger wasn’t sure who cursed her exactly but knew the general populace opposing her wasn’t a fan. HE had fallen HE was gone but the battle still raged. The silence that followed HIS death was broken within seconds by the sobbing of his most faithful and his most hated. The sobs turned to screams as curses flew around and she knew it would be a short time before someone met their mark on her. 

As she fell to the floor, everything began bleeding away slowly. The sounds of her friends and enemies dying or becoming injured, the sobs of those who has lost everything and the screams of those who took it away. The colour of the spells flying around her started to dim too, the colour slowly fading into monotone. Suddenly there were familiar faces above her, eyes filled with fear and confusion. She was the brightest witch of her age but still couldn’t figure out why the Malfoys looked at her with such pity and sorrow in their eyes. 

***   
He saw her fall to a crumpled heap as a squad of the goons which had once resided in his home cackled in glee at taking the golden girl out. His mother saw to0, a shriek of horror escaping her mouth. His father- no Lucius, was at a loss for words as they all somehow found a clear path to her, past the hundreds of corpses and dying people he’d resided with for years, be in the manor or the place he truly called home. As they neared, scarface and his pet redheads were nowhere to be seen making it seem like she had been abandoned.   
Draco knew she most likely had run into battle to save her friends but was in awe at the site of the now dying granger being held by his mother. As he neared her he saw her attackers coming in for another kill and he lost it. He didn’t know what he had truly cast but the men where know entrapped in a large glass cage that bounced every spell they fired at it until every one of them was passed out.   
Knowing that he had caught those who had hurt her and tried to hurt his family he crouched next to the limp body of Granger.   
She was bleeding profusely from her arm where he saw the scratched words his deranged aunt had carved. He shuddered at that memory wishing it was only the nightmare he had been having for years but it was a reality. As he looked at his fellow classmate someone he once had despised with every inch of his being and he felt nothing but fear. She was losing her colour quite literally, he once shiny mane of brown hair becoming dull and lifeless slowly straightening itself out and becoming the darkest of blacks. Her slightly tanned and freckled skin was losing all forms of colour becoming so pale she looked near the colour of myrtle. But worst of all were her eyes. The once stunning honey brown eyes which had encaptured his dreams over the years had bled away into a dull grey, the colour of sleet on a busy London evening.   
“Draco I need your hand please,” his mother asked as she sat trying to save the witch he once believed she wished dead. He knew better than to say no as if Narcissa asked for something in that tone he knew it was truly life or death. He gave her his hand and winced as he felt her cut it and take some of his blood. She had done the same to Hermione and now held them in a floating sphere above her head as she slowly spoke something so foreign and ancient he felt as if the world around them was going back in time.   
Suddenly he felt it. A new feeling within his body as if he had a new limb which he had no control over but could only feel it’s presence. Then the pain came and he knew what his mother had done.

***   
The roar of her name brought him back to life as he felt a thundering set of feet come rushing towards them wand pointed and spell upon their lips aiming straight at him.   
“No” it was so weak he was surprised he had heard it but the human equivalent of an angry beetroot stopped and crouched beside her.   
The worlds saviour and his girl were now with them as they too sat beside the body of the girl who had scared most of the Wizarding world into submission with her knowledge.   
“ Malfoy what happened tell me now or I swear I’ll make the ferret incident look like a joke,” Harry said loud enough to be heard of the quieting noises of the ending battle. The tone he took of pure authority did not scare Draco one bit but he knew if he played his cards right at this time he could seal his families fate as one without any more time in a designated hellhole. As he opened his mouth to speak his mother intervened   
“ I saw her fall like a broken doll after those men cast upon her a blood curse so strong I’m surprised she survived in the short time it took for me to run over. I healed her and stopped it but I’m not sure what will happen next. But Harry please don’t let Draco leave her side or I don’t know if she will survive he was part of the cure and I think separation may kill them both” she said sobbing as she looked at the now lifeless body of Gran- Hermione. He needed to call her Hermione now if they were insuperable.   
Harry boded glumly and whispered something to the two flaming angry gingers who nodded and ran off towards the castle. As the saviour boy grabbed her hand he suddenly felt something so intense it was like his insides where being torn apart. Everything became black and all he felt was pain. Then it was gone.   
Her hand was in his and potters was roaming his hair in confusion. He realised he was now laid beside her in a fetal position as his mother was trying to reach him. It was like a force field of some kind had sprung between him, Hermione and everyone else as no matter how hard both his mother and potter tried the couldn’t get any closer.   
A coughs startled him as he saw her open her eyes weakly   
“ Draco … help me … please … sorry” was all she managed before she was out again. 

She had called him Draco.   
She hadn’t done that before.


	2. do scars really heal ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Who?   
> Where is Where?  
> What is What?

White walls everywhere and hushed voices filling an overbearing silence. She still hadn’t moved since she had called him his real name before abruptly passing out.   
It was so hard for him because he didn't know who she really was anymore. Was she Hermione Granger? was she the girl he had bullied for years on end? Was she the girl that had almost died at his house all those months ago?   
His mother had hinted several times since they had joined her in this room several days ago as the battle ended much to potters anger. The healers who had attended the battle had quickly defined an obvious bond between himself and the monotoned girl next to him and with his mothers help had slowly set to healing her as best they could. But he was barred from leaving her for more than half an hour as they discovered yesterday the disastrous effects of separating them.   
***  
“Draco dearest please you don’t have to go ill send one of the elves or ill go and get you the things you need from the manor” his mother begged as he trudged towards the door. He ignored her as he strode past the apparition barrier of Hermione’s ward and popped back into the manor. The smell of death still lingered in the hallways as he headed for his wing. His rooms still laid mostly untouched apart from various signs of his own rage at his inability to have any control in the life he had been living. Shower first then getting clothes and books to ensure he didn’t join her in a comatose state. The burning of the water felt almost lifechanging as the water removed any remaining signs of the battle and horrors which had been his life not even a week ago. He began feeling queasy but brushed it down to the shock finally wearing off at the events which had unfolded before him. Leaving the shower he began slowly gathering his stuff into a small bag taking his time. The whitewashed walls of saint mungos were dreary and did nothing to make him feel any better about the situation he was in. suddenly aching unbearable pain seared all over his body. Something was happening to her and he needed to get back. He was by her side meer seconds later, her convulsing body slowing its sporadic movements as healers rushed around her casting spells. The pain began to fade as she calmed. He realised her hand was in his both seemed to be gripping each other hard and he couldn’t find it in himself to let go.   
Perching himself on the edge of his bed he knew leaving her wouldn’t be an option for a long time not unless he wished his own death as well as hers. 

***  
The first thing she saw was a large white nothing. Everything around her was white and she began to believe she had finally died and she was seeing the afterlife. Then she noticed the sound of someone snoring and the smell she associated with medical facilities. The snoring beside her suddenly ceased and she felt someone sit beside her on her bed. He looked so dishevelled like he hadn’t slept in days and had a weird assortment of jeans, slippers and a wizarding suit top on.   
“ hi there sleeping beauty,” he said quietly looking at her with an odd look. She knew there was something still wrong as he sat there completely coloured in various forms of greys, blacks and whites.   
“ how long was I out Draco?” she coughed he voice sounding like nails upon aboard.   
“ six days and nine hours were in a warded room in saint mungos specifically for those of unknown blood curses,” he said trying to avert her curious gaze.   
“ thank you for saving me Draco,” she said catching his gaze. He blushed slightly and shrugged.   
Grabbing his hand to show that any prejudice once held was gone she was surprised. Suddenly he burst into colours. He had a faded green top, deep blue denim pants and surprisingly pink slippers. Then everything went dark again 

***  
She had been awake for not even a full minute before she was out again. The healers had entered the room shortly after she lost consciousness and had found him baffled.   
“ please repeat that again?” the seemingly incompetent healer asked.   
“ right before she passed out her eyes turned blue” he sighed “ if you don’t believe me take my bloody memories check them!!”  
The Hermione he knew didn’t have blue eyes but enticing honey eyes. What was happening to the girl beside him?  
“ look somethings happening?!!” a healer cried. He looked over and saw astrand of her hair was slowly gaining pigment. Grabbing her hand seemed to accelerate the process and the once dull lifeless part had now gained a deep red pigment to it with a slight wave, similar to the state of her hair at the yule ball all those years ago.   
“ it looks to be as if her condition is improving “ his mother sighed happily, showing an unusual amount of emotion for the girl he had rarely mentioned in favourable conversation since he had met her. 

***   
The sound of talking, well more like shouting woke her up out of the emptiness she seemed to be constantly stuck in.   
“ she is my daughter and I want the truth molly or else”  
“ no she is not you traitor she is jeans daughter and you are not real”  
The screeches of Mrs Weasley wrung around the room as she heard a familiar deep tone fight against her anger.   
“Daddy is that you ?” she croaked. Suddenly the arguing stopped and a mop of unruly hair on top of the man she had grown up with appeared next to her bed  
“ hi baby I’m here I’m not leaving you alone again unless it’s with these Malfoys I promise sweetie” he crooned tears streaming down his face 

“FABIAN MAXIMUS PREWETT HERMIONE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER YOU ARE DEAD!” Mrs Weasleys bellowed her face redder than her hair   
“ molly its, not Hermione” fabian, her father sighed  
“ her real name is ……”  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, some I'm new to this and in desperate need of any feedback from you guys :)   
> also introducing characters presumed dead for the drama lols


End file.
